


Strangers

by Beenason



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Artist Castiel, Businessman Dean, Comfort, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fear of Flying, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Dean, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beenason/pseuds/Beenason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a long plane ride, we’re sitting together and you’re deathly afraid of flying” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

Cas was done visiting his parents back in Texas and now he was in a stuffy airport waiting for his plane to take him back to California where he lived.

He sat on an uncomfortbale bench and grabbed a newspaper that was laying on his feet. He glanced at the huge clock on the wall, he'd have to wait for another hour before boarding. He sighed and unfolded the paper in his hands. There was a frontstory about a young businessman making his company, Winchesters, one of the most succesful hunting businesses today. There was a big picture of that man, according to the newspaper he was 29, and according to Cas... well, he was the most gorgeous man Cas had ever seen. He had broad shoulders, dirty-blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. Did he do modeling on the side? He had to with a face like that. Cas stared at the picture for a good minute before coming back from his tranze when someone sitting next to him (when did that happen?) cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Awkward" that somebody said in a gruff voice. "Excus _\- woah,_ " Cas lifted his head and found himself staring at the same beautiful green eyes that he stared in a newspaper just moments ago. He felt the blush rising in his cheeks and he had to do a double check, comparing the man next to him to the man on the frontpage of the paper. "You're..." Cas started awkwardly, but thankfully the man just smiled and reached out his hand for a shake. "Winchester, Dean Winchester" he finished for him with a wink and a satisfied grin when he saw the starstruck face Cas made. He took his hand and shook it as firmly as he could and gave him a little smile. "Cas - Castiel, it's nice to meet you."

"I see you're reading that... _thing_ about me," Dean says as he points at the article and makes a face. "That _thing_ seems very impressive," Cas huffs a laugh, "I'm impressed." Dean meets Cas' blue eyes and smiles wide, sides of his eyes wrinkling a bit. God, he's even more handsome than in the photo.

They talk for a while, Dean telling Cas about his family business and how he had taken charge of the company after his father passed away a few years ago. Cas listens to him eagerly and everytime the handsome stranger asks something about his life he blushes and says there's not really much to tell. His family, parents and brother Jimmy, live in Texas which is the reason why he were here for a week. Now he's going back home to California where he lives with his best friend Balt. Dean tells him he's going to visit his brother Sammy in California, too. As Cas looks at the clock again he notices that he has to go to his flight or he's going to miss it.

"Well, I guess this is it" Dean stands up with Cas and stares at him with sad eyes. "Yeah, I guess so" Cas says quietly and reaches his hand for a handshake. "It was nice meeting you, Dean," he smiles and starts to walk away. He heads to the bathroom and splashes some water to his face, trying to get himself back to reality. Dean is fantasy material, he shouldn't be pining over a guy he just met. A guy who just happens to be the most handsome man he's ever met in his short life _and_ a succesful businessman. No, it doesn't bother him at all.

 

Just when he was on the line to give his ticket and get on the plane there was a hand on the small of his back. He turned around to see none other than Dean, smiling at him and then turning his attention to the flight attendant. "Excuse me miss? I'd like to upgrade his planeticket to first class with me," he said gently to the young girl infront of them. She looked surprised and started to protest until Dean showed her his own ticket and her eyes widened a bit. "Oh yes, I'll just check there's room. Oh - okay, yes, I - I guess I can do that," she mumbled as she checked the computers. Cas was still a bit shocked and hadn't said a word.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I make sure I'll give some good feedback to your manager, darling" he said and gave her one of his charming smiles. He kept the hand on Cas' back and started to guide him inside the plane. When they started to walk Cas finally got his mouth to work again. "Dean what - umm, what are you doing? I don't have the money to-" he started but Dean dismissed him with a wave of a hand. "Don't worry about it! We have at least a three hour flight ahead of us and to be honest I'd like some company, if that's okay with you of course," he replied and suddenly he looked a bit worried. " _No!_ No, I don't mind! It's just... That's not just what people usually do to strangers, buying them to first class and all," Cas smiled as he could see a faint blush coloring Dean's cheeks. "Well yeah, welcome to my world."

The plane was big and fancy but it still was a shock how nice the first class seats were. He was about to protest again but Dean gave him a pleading look so he just sighed and sat down next to him. They kept having small talk until all the passangers were on their seats and the safety program started playing. Cas could see from the corner of his eye that Dean started to fidget a little in his seat when the plane got moving slowly towards the airstrip. He offered gum to him which he took with a nod, his lips suddenly a thin line of worry. Cas frowned but didn't say anything.

As the plane started to speed up Dean suddenly took Cas' hand on his and held it tightly, his eyes closed and his whole body stiff. He didn't say anything, just held his hand and mumbled something that sounded awful lot like a Metallica song. The takeoff went really well and soon they were steadily in the air. It still took over five minutes of peaceful flying until he felt the grip on his hand loosen and then it went away altogether. Cas hated himself for missing the touch already.

"You okay?" he finally dared to ask when Dean opened his eyes and took a sip of his waterbottle. " _Hmm?_ Yeah, fine now - just... just not a fan of flying," he said quietly, "sorry." Cas frowned and turned his body towards the other man, "for what?" Dean laughed nervously and rubbed his neck with his free hand. "For, you know, almost breaking your arm. And my hands are sweaty. God, I'm disgusting. Sorry, again." This time Cas actually laughed. "You got nothing to apologize for, it's okay. My brother Jimmy actually hates flying too. Once he had a full on panickattack," he replied with a soft smile, "it's not something to be embarrassed for either."

Dean just stared back at him for a long time before lowering his gaze. "You really are a great guy, aren't you?"

"You don't know that, we're strangers. I could be a... a... a serial killer! Or even worse - a politician!" Cas joked, loving the way Dean laughed at him, throwing his head back and all. It was endearing. "Well for what it's worth, I'd like you anyways," he said and the intense stare was back. Cas couldn't help but stare back in to his beautiful green eyes, it was magical.

The magic was unfortunately soon broken by a stewardess with a cart full of different drinks. "Hello and good evening gentlemen, what drinks would you like to have?" she asked with a very fake-looking smile. Dean tore his eyes away from the blue ones and eyed the cart quickly. "I'd like some good whiskey, if you have any," he answered and then motioned Cas to choose something. "I'm fine, thanks" he smiled to the stewardess who was already fixing Dean a drink. "C'mon, take something Cas, it's my treat for having to stand my freaking out in here," he said, "just take something, okay?" Cas opened his mouth to say it's okay but then decided against it, fighting Dean have proven to be very unsuccesful. "Yeah, okay. I'll have what he's having."

One drinks soon turned in to two and then three. Dean started to seem a bit more relaxed, not glancing at the small window all the time and not shaking his damn bow legs like a mixer. Instead his full focus was on Cas. They talked about everything; their jobs (Cas was an artist), family (Dean could keep going on and on about how proud he was about his brother Sam) and finally the conversation turned in to about relationships.

"So are you with somebody? Romantically, I mean" Dean asked - not looking Cas in the eyes for the first time during the conversation. Cas smiled back at him, suddenly feeling very confident. "I'm very much available at the moment, how about you? You got someone special?" It seemed like they had flirted and they did stare at each other a bit more than what was normal for two totally heterosexual guys, so yeah - he had his hopes. Sue him!

"No!" Dean's eyes met his again as he started to talk almost frantically, "I mean no, I don't have anyone speacial. But like, no-one, not a single guy or girl or - _yeah,_ you know, no-one at the moment either. _So yeah._ "

When Dean was finally done with his little speech it was quiet. Cas licked his lips unconsciously and watched as Dean's eyes tracked the movement and then went back to his eyes. At that moment they both just freezed for a second and then Cas' lips were on Dean's for a brief but passionate kiss. He pulled back from the kiss just as quickly as he had leaned in on it. _Woah, that was amazing._

"Woah, that was amazing" Dean whispered - his eyes still on Cas' lips. Cas tilted his head. _How did-_ and _oh!_ those full lips were on his again. This time Dean was the one who kissed him and he was in control. His large hands were holding the back of Cas' neck and messing with his thick black hair and soon his tongue was looking for invitation which Cas more than happily granted to him. When they pulled apart they were both panting a little and Cas' hair suddenly looked like he went a couple of rounds in the bedroom. Dean eyed his hair that was sticking to every which way possible and smiled wide. "I love your sex-hair look," Dean breathed and grinned when Cas reached to touch his hair with a sigh.

Just when they were leaning in towards each other again for a kiss the plane jumped and trembled a bit. Dean froze to his seat and put his eyes closed again, the kiss long forgotten. Cas watched him for a bit and then put his hand gently on top of Dean's. He opened his eyes and looked at the strong and steady hand on top of his shaking one. Cas was smiling at him with a compassionate look, his thumb tracing small circles on his clammy skin. "It was just a small turbulence, everything's fine now, you hear me? Relax for me, yeah?" Cas whispered close to his ear. Something about his voice was so soothing. Soon Dean felt his heartrate going back to normal. "Thanks, Cas" was all he could say. The blue-eyed man squeezed his hand and gave him a light peck on the corner of his mouth. "No problem."

 

The landing went much better than the takeoff and much of it was because Cas kept talking to Dean with his calm and deep voice and held his hand the entire time.

Before they knew it it was time to get off the plane. They lingered on their seats until they were practically forced out. Suddenly Cas felt sad and he couldn't help the deep frown forming on his face. "Cas, everything okay? What's going on?" Dean touched his cheek affectionately, making the frown dissappear. "It's just... this is it for real this time, isn't it?" he said, looking at his shoes. Dean lifted his chin up with his fingers, forcing Cas to meet his gaze. "I don't want it to be, do you?" he said with a serious voice. All of the hectic sounds around them faded away and Cas couldn't hide the gummy smile. "No, me neither."

Blue eyes met the green ones. Moist lips met the dry ones. Cas changes his mind about falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short and fluffy romantic thing I decided to write quickly. I got inspired on tumblr where I saw a list of different and fun AU's, this was one of them so I gave it a try! Forgive me for any grammar mistakes, english is my second language.
> 
> Please tell me if you liked it so I'll know if I should do more of these! Different suggestions would be appreciated, too.


End file.
